


You’re not alone

by mrsbillyhargrove



Series: Drake is noT okay [1]
Category: Gone Series-Michael Grant
Genre: Drake is depressed, M/M, sam is a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbillyhargrove/pseuds/mrsbillyhargrove
Summary: Drake is depressed and has an idea what to do about it that has to do with his whip hand.





	You’re not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So just a warning drake is really depressed and tries to end his life so if that triggers you do not read this.
> 
> Also this will not be following the whole storyline about drake being immortal.

 

Drake sat sprawled against him and Sam’s bed, flicking his whip arm back and forth, getting lost in his thoughts. Usually when  this happened, his thoughts were just stupid things such as “are Sam and I gonna fuck tonight?” Or sometimes more serious things such as “Where is our next meal coming from?” But today was different. He was drifting off to his dark place.

_Usually_ Dahra had his pills waiting for him every week.  _Usually_ she didn’t run out of antidepressants.  _Usually_ he took them and he felt fine.  _Usually_ he didn’t want to die. 

But today was different.

Today Dahra had run out of his pills.

The one thing keeping him alive. 

The pills that he swallowed down every day, every _hour_.

Drake needed them like he needed air. 

And now they were gone. Forever. 

So here he was, lying down, thinking about what would happen if he ended his life. 

No one actually needed him. Sam could find someone else to fuck, maybe that Hispanic kid Edilio, or maybe Sam could go back to his old girl Astrid. Caine had gotten rid of Drake a while ago, and Diana wanted him dead anyways. 

Drake’s whip hand slithered it’s way up his body until it rested on his throat. 

He could end his life here. Leave this world, leave the fucking FAYZ. End this ongoing nightmare.

Drake coiled his whip arm around his throat three times, and start to squeeze. After a minute he stopped and took a breath then tried again. He kept testing his limits to see how long he could go before he passed out. He tried again and again, each time squeezing harder and longer. 

On his fifth try, black spots were starting to blur his vision. 

_This is it,_  he thought. _I can finally leave and-_

“Drake?” 

Drake looked up to see Sam watching him with a terrified look on his face. 

“Sam it’s not what you think-“

Sam gave him a skeptical look.

”Oh really? Cause it looked like you were about to kill yourself.”

Drake hung his head in shame as uncoiled his whip arm.

”Drake we talked about this. Did you forget to take your pills?”

Drake looked up at Sam, tears filling his icy blue eyes. 

“Dahra ran out of pills, Sam. They’re all gone. All of them. And i don’t know what to do.” Drake started sobbing once he let the words tumble out of his mouth.

Sam walked over to him and held him close.

”Drake it’s going to be okay. I’ll help you get through this. We all will.”

Drake looked up at him. 

“We?”

”Yeah. I’ll tell the counsel and see if we can start a counseling group for you and for other people who are depressed.” Sam grabbed Drake’s human hand and intertwined their fingers. “You’re not alone.”

Drake smiled up at Sam and rested his head on his shoulder. 

“I love you Sam.”

”I love you too.”

 


End file.
